codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Fields
An Energy Field is Aelita's main weapon on Lyoko. Aelita from Season 3 onwards, can create electricity pink spheres to attack enemies, appeared in episode Straight to Heart Jeremie says she developed this new on their own during the holidays, now Aelita is able to fight as the rest of the team. Use and operation '' ''Energy Fields Aelita apparently not used to defend against attacks but to attack. It is the weapon with higher attack power on Lyoko, Aelita hand and tempers will sphere floating an inch away from the open palm, then pointed with his hand to the target and the ball will shoot him, they are slower the laser arrows and something easy to dodge, but do not need the Eye of X.A.N.A. hit a monster to destroy, but to Megatank, this has to be in an open to attack. Usually when you create or throwing a ball, usually Aelita scream "energy field" and when they get to a destination and hit him, the Energy Field really disappears, electricity surrounds the target deep pink and then explodes, a single sphere with a single blow can Devirtualize any (except when Aelita is possessed by XANA in Season 3 as seen cuano Yumi fought with The Secret), you can also do great harm to any object or destroy it.Aelita has a protection technique to join two areas creating a small shield impenetrable. The energy balls are so strong they are capases destroy the laser beam Megatank as seen in a red herring, making the laser breaks into pieces like a broken glass. In the Season 4 Aelita learned to enlarge the energy fields making them more powerful in Lyoko, X.A.N.A can Desvirtualizarse William with two or three strokes. The technique is still used shield, also if the spheres are combined with Creativity can get create a temporary yellowing barrier of pure energy when needed. In episode 70 (Skidbladnir) launched an even more powerful version of the Field of Energy, Energy superfield, I use it to destroy XANA William but was totally exhausted. Apparently, the energy balls too large will deplete their own energy. When Aelita was teleported to Earth as a ghost through Skid Polymorphic energy fields was disferentes and more powerful. Alparecer on Earth are ten times stronger and ten times more powerful than on Lyoko. For example, a field of energy in the Earth can cause a huge explosion that would destroy half or more than half of an army. But Lyoko your energy fields can only attack one target at a time. Appearance Energy fields are deeper strata of electricity shaped gelatinous pink. Areas of light shines whenever the shoots Aelita. when they arrive at a destination and hit him, the Energy Field really disappears, electricity surrounds the target deep pink and then explodes. Al Teleport as a polymorphic spectrum on Earth energy fields become yellowish orange spheres of pure energy surrounded with a red aura and four yellow rays and act similarly to the bolts of electricity. Aelita Wings seems to be made of similar energy. Gallery 11.El Campo de Energia siendo creado y lanzado.png 12.El Campo de Energia atacando a un monstruo.png Energy.jpg 13.Tecnica escudo del Campo de Energia.png 14.el Campo de Energia destrullendo el laser del Megatank.png 10.Campo de Energia.jpg 15.Campo de Energia Aumentado.png Sin título.png 484px-Aelita_1087.jpg 495px-escudo.jpg 563970_131269220345407_337891144_n.jpg Energy_fiel. Jpg 16.Barrera amarillento del Campo de Energia.png 17. SuperCampo de Energia.png 18.El Campo de Energia Maximo.jpg 20.El Campo de Energia Maximo atacando varios robots.png dgbxn.png es:Bola de energía Category:Weapons Category:Lyoko Powers